totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Mbocian87
O mnie Cześć. Jestem Bocian i na Totalna Porażka Wiki urzęduję od 2014 roku. Zajmuję się tutaj różnymi rzeczami, ale głównie pisaniem artykułów. Napisałem m.in Gitara Trenta, czy Gwen i Sierra (pełna lista w dalszej części profilu). Piszę również swoje wersje Totalnej Porażki, a jedną z nich jest "mój występ", opowiadający o tym jak potencjalnie mógłby wyglądać mój występ, gdybym brał udział w TD. Prowadziłem też z serie zabaw "Turniej Postaci". Do tej pory powstały 4 turnieje, z czego pierwsze trzy prowadzone były wspólnie z Kondzikiem . W sierpniu 2014 roku zostałem adminem tej Wiki, także jeśli masz jakieś pytania, pisz śmiało na mojej tablicy. Co do samej Totalnej Porażki, to moja przygoda z nią zaczęła się w roku 2010, kiedy zobaczyłem pierwszy raz w telewizji jeden z odcinków. Moim faworytem od razu został Duncan i do dziś jest moją ulubioną postacią z pierwszej obsady. Kibicowałem mu przez dwa pierwsze sezony, dlatego ucieszyłem się, gdy wygrał Plan Totalnej Porażki, co jest jednym z powodów, dla którego to mój ulubiony sezon. Po za nim uwielbiam też Courtney, Gwen i Cody'ego. Trzeci sezon nie przypadł mi za bardzo do gustu, gdyż rozpadła się moja ulubiona relacja tego serialu. Czwarty sezon to dla mnie już kompletna klapa. O ile początek jeszcze ujdzie w tłoku tak później jest beznadzieja. Zamienienie Dakoty w Dakotazoida, czy wpuszczenie do finału Camerona. Moimi faworytami z drugiej obsady byli Mike i Zoey. Plejada Gwiazd pomimo wielkiego hejtu na nią, nie była dla mnie taka zła. Spodobał mi się powrót na wyspę Wawanakwa i to już odkażoną, mogliśmy zaobserwować relacje między obiema obsadami, dwójka moich faworytów z 2nd obsady doszła do finału, jednakże moją główną faworytką sezonu była Courtney, a jej relacja z Gwen w tym sezonie była wspaniała. Kilka postaci jednak zniszczono, co mimo wszystko obniża ocenę tego sezonu. Totalna Porażka na Wyspie Pahkitew, to kolejny sezon, w którym mój faworyt wchodzi do finału i też jest jednym z moich ulubionych. Uwielbiałem większość relacji jakie tak były, od miłosnych, przez przyjazne, po konflikty. Wątek ze sztuczną wyspą był, w sumie nie wiem jak to określić. Trochę dziwne, ale nie obniża to dla mnie oceny sezonu. Czuć ten klimat Wyspy Totalnej Porażki w nim. Po wyemitowaniu Wariackiego Wyścigu, długo czekałem na kolejny sezon. W końcu po prawie 3 latach "nieobecności" Totalnej Porażki otrzymaliśmy nowe informacje na temat programu. W dniu 19 grudnia został ogłoszony program Total Drama Daycare, na który jestem dość sceptycznie nastawiony Wyspa Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Duncan od razu przypada mi do gustu i staje się moim faworytem. Moja przygoda z Totalną Porażką zaczęła się od Awantura przy grze w zbijaka, gdy to natrafiłem na ten odcinek w TV. Nie znałem dokładnie wszystkich postaci, ale od razu polubiłem Duncana, który pomógł drużynie w wygraniu. Stał się on od razu moim faworytem tego sezonu. W miarę upływu czasu zacząłem poznawać kolejnych uczestników, oraz polubiłem Courtney, Lindsay i Gwen. W Skoro nie możesz znieść upału..., spodobała mi się także przyjaźń DJ, Duncan i Geoff, którzy razem wycinali kawały Haroldowi m.in bielizna w kanapce, czy zabranie mu wszystkich ciuchów. Nie polubiłem za to w tym sezonie Harolda, albo Heather (teraz mam o niej lepsze zdanie), która wykorzystała Beth i Lindsay tylko dla swoich celów, oraz przeczytała pamiętnik Gwen w Niezbyt sławni. Polubiłem również związek Courtney i Duncana, oraz Lindsay i Tyler. Nie polubiłem za to Harolda i Leshawny. thumb|right|210px|Courtney i Duncan okradają lodówkę Chefa, czy będzie z tego coś więcej? W Podstawy musztry, Duncan i Courtney stali się oficjalną parą co bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Również w okolicach tego odcinka poznałem już imiona wszystkich postaci. Szef Hatchet w roli prowadzącego sprawił się bardzo świetnie. Nie chodzi mi o to, źle traktował zawodników, absolutnie. Ale był on śmieszniejszy niż Chris. Również jego kłótnie z Duncanem przypadły mi do gustu, a następnie spodobał mi się napad na lodówkę Chefa i Chrisa przez Courtney i Duncana. Podczas eliminacji Courtney byłem trochę przybity. Związek Courtney i Duncana zapowiadał się nieźle. Miałem ochotę wywalić Harolda przez okno za sfałszowanie wyników głosowania. Czym niby Courtney zawiniła wobec Harolda? Na szczęście Harold odpadł w następnym odcinku. Powrót Evy i Izzy nie przeszkadzał mi. W sumie gdzieś w głębi czułem, że ktoś wróci, choć Eva odpadła zanim zacząłem oglądać TD, więc nie znałem jej jeszcze. Podczas ostatniego starcia "taniec z niedźwiedziem na kłodzie" kibicowałem Leshawnie, która miała pokonać Eve. Ten odcinek uważam za jeden z lepszych odcinków tego sezonu. Najbardziej rozwalił mnie wynik Geoffa, który zdobył "9.99999999" w wyzwaniu "Mniej niż 10". No i eliminacja Evy. thumb|left|210px|Duncan bardzo spokojny nawet gdy walczy o ostatnią piankę W Ukryj się i bądź podstępny, narodził się Sojusz Facetów, który poparłem gdyż mój faworyt również do niego należał. Gdy Owen przypadkowo wygadał się Gwen o sojuszu, dziewczyny również założyły swój. I bum, znowu Heather wygrywa wyzwanie zdobywając nietykalność. Początkowo nie zajarzyłem czemu, myślałem że nietykalność należy się tylko Leshawnie, ale ona pomogła znaleźć DJ'a i Owena. Kilka głosów poszło na Bridgette, kilka na Duncana i kilka na Owena. Na ceremonii Duncan zachował spokój, mimo, że był w "dolnej 2". I wow, Duncan doszedł do finałowej 9 z początkującymi 22 zawodników. Naprawdę, cieszyłem się, że wybrałem takiego faworyta. thumb|right|210px|Lindsay w końcu wygarnęła Heather co o niej myśli, kiedy ją wyeliminowała. W odcinku Przednia zabawa, spodobała mi się zamiana rowerów i sama idea ich zbudowania. Wyzwanie było jednym z najlepszych w tym sezonie, a może nawet całej serii. Niestety odpadła w nim jedna z moich ulubionych zawodniczek. Ale uświadomiło to ją, o prawdziwym obliczu Heather. Spodobał mi się też moment gdy na nią wyzywała, po eliminacji. Hmm, ciekawe co by było, gdyby to nie Lindsay wylosowała rower Heather. Powoli zbliżaliśmy się do końca sezonu. Podczas polowania na zwierzęta, w Obłęd na Wawanakwa zauważyłem, że Duncan i Heather zaczynają współpracować. Cóż, mieli podobny charakter, więc może być. Najlepszy uważam moment, jak Chris zamknął Owena w klatce ze zwierzętami. Po eliminacji Izzy została finałowa 6, gdzie również był Duncan. Sojusz Duncana i Heather się nie udał, ale również sojusz facetów zamilkł. Heather i Lindsay również już nie było. Natomiast wyzwanie w parach bardzo mi się spodobało. Co ciekawe zostali oni przyłączeni ze swoimi wrogami (choć Geoff i Gwen się zaprzyjaźnili). Duncan był z Leshawną, w której zakochany był Harold, nad którym ten się znęcał. Heather z Owenem, która miała dosyć jego obżarstwa i puszczania bąków. Gwen z Geoff'em która również była na niego zła, ze względu na jego wyluzowaną postawę. No i eliminacja Geoffa doprowadza nas do finałowej piątki. Jednak tym razem mieliśmy taki "odcinek specjalny" przedstawiający wyeliminowanych zawodników. Takich odcinków właśnie brakowało mi w kolejnych sezonach (nie mówię o tym 13 odcinkowych, gdzie ciężko było by się zmieścić). Odcinek bardzo mi się spodobał. Po raz pierwszy widziałem Courtney w bikini, która próbowała zatłuc Harolda lampą. Co do eliminacji, to widać, że zawodnicy nie chcieli eliminować Leshawny, ale i tak wszystkie głosy poszły na nią. Została finałowa czwórka (nie, Pan Kokos nie był zawodnikiem). Oba odcinki z finałową czwórką były co ciekawe do siebie podobne. W obu z nich zawodnicy musieli wrócić do obozu. Zdziwił mnie fakt, że nie było eliminacji w Obóz rozbitków. thumb|left|210px|Duncan jest wyeliminowany? Kurczę. Ale zajął on najlepsze miejsce w drużynie. Odcinek Wielka stopa również oglądało się bardzo przyjemnie. Zwłaszcza, gdy chłopaki i dziewczyny chcieli się wykiwać nawzajem. Ostatecznie to dziewczyny wykiwały chłopaków wygrywając wyzwanie. Na ceremonii odpadł mój ulubiony zawodnik Duncan. Byłem jednak z niego dumny gdyż udało mu się zająć 4 miejsce w grze. Nie obejrzałem dwóch kolejnych odcinków w TV, jednak obejrzałem je na internecie. Co się jeszcze zorientowałem, to to, że Duncan zajął najlepsze miejsce w Zabójczych Okoniach. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że mój faworyt był najlepszym zawodnikiem swojej drużyny. Byłem szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Zacząłem oglądać na YT dwa ostatnie odcinki, gdzie w odcinku półfinałowym chciałem tylko by Heather wreszcie odpadła. Jak dla mnie już za długo była w tym sezonie. Udało się. Dodatkowo jej karma była jak na tamte czasy zasłużona. Choć nie życzyłem jej utraty włosów. thumb|right|210px|Gwen wygrała sezon, co mnie bardzo ucieszyło. Zostali Gwen i Owen. Od początku finału kibicowałem Gwen. Przez cały sezon ona zrobiła o wiele więcej od Owena. Pomogła drużynie wygrać Podstawy musztry, jak i później wygrywa dwa wyzwania. Jej konflikt z Heather również był dla niej ciężkim przeżyciem, lecz ze wsparciem Leshawny miały przewagę. Po za tym Gwen lubię, o wiele, wiele bardziej niż Owena. Owen może i ma dużo fanów, ale dla mnie był on bardziej neutralnym zawodnikiem. Po za tym wciskanie kogoś takiego do finału nie było według mnie zbyt dobrym pomysłem, gdyż jego wygrana była zbyt przewidywalna. Tak więc włączyłem finał, gdzie odbył się wyścig. Pamiętam, że emocje były niesamowite. Do końca nie wiadomo było kto wygra. I znowu się udało. Gwen wygrała, według mnie to ona zasłużyła na zwycięstwo bardziej od Owena. Ze względu na jej zakończenie cieszę się, że mieszkam w Polsce (choć nienawidzę aktualnej cenzury). Podsumowując. Sezon okazał się bardzo dobry, Mój faworyt zajął czwarte miejsce ogółem i pierwsze miejsce w drużynie. Sezon wygrała jedna z moich ulubionych zawodniczek, co również jest na "tak". Później natknąłem się na odcinek specjalny, który również był bardzo dobry. Plan Totalnej Porażki thumb|left|210px|Duncan ponownie w drużynie z DJ'em i Haroldem i ponownie moim faworytem. Plan Totalnej Porażki zacząłem oglądać od odcinka z utworzeniem drużyn, czyli Zamieszki na planie. Z tego powodu nie narzekałem, że przegapiłem poprzednie odcinki. Ponownie moim faworytem sezonu został Duncan. Było mi szkoda, że w sezonie zabrakło Courtney (była w czołówce i zadebiutowała w Ocean ośmiu lub dziewięciu). Ucieszyłem się, gdy Żarówy zaczęły wygrywać pierwsze trzy wyzwania. Raz dzięki sabotażu Trenta, innym razem dzięki Duncanowi. W końcu natknąłem się na pierwsze podsumowanie Totalnej Porażki. Z tego wszystkiego najbardziej spodobały mi się klipy "To musiało zaboleć", oraz "Prawda albo Młot". Udział niekonkurujących uczestników również był na tak, mimo, że nie odzywali się wiele w odcinku. thumb|right|210px|Harold dostaje łopatą od Gwen. Jeden z najlepszych momentów. Niestety spowodowało eliminacje Gwen. Ciekawym wstępem do wyzwania z Wypożyczona kuchnia Szefa było zamknięcie uczestników w przyczepach. Szkoda mi było Gwen, która była szantażowana przez cały odcinek. Ucieszyłem się jednak, gdy przynajmniej DJ i Duncan stanęli po jej stronie, ale zawiodłem się na Leshawnie, która co prawda stała po stronie, a głosowała na Gwen (Leshawna nie spadła w rankingu). Odpadła wówczas najładniejsza dziewczyna z drużyny, której kibicowałem. Miałem ochotę na pizzę z Pewnej nocy, zaatakowała grypa, przygotowana przez Szefa i DJ'a. Ciekawił mnie wątek z chorobą uczestników. Harold zmiażdżył, gdy to akurat on oślepł. Ponownie się cieszyłem, że Duncan (z Leshawną) doprowadzili do wygranej drużyny, a choroba okazała się nie tak groźna jak się wydawało. Ucieszyłem się też, gdy nie doszło do sojuszu Duncana i Harolda. Jeszcze tego brakuje by stali się BFF'ami. Zdecydowanie wolę ich jako wrogów. Podczas kolejnych odcinków podobały mi się wątki, gdy Duncan naskakiwał na Harolda. thumb|left|210px|Courtney? Czy to Ty? Konkurujesz? Ale super, mam nadzieję, że będziesz w Żarówach. Byłem chyba jednym z nielicznych, którzy uwierzyli w istnienie Brady'ego. Lindsay i Justin ponownie rozwalili mnie podczas zadania katastroficznego "Gdzie?" - Justin, "Uwielbiam gołąbki" - Lindsay. Ale co tam. Cytat Duncana z Pełny dramat również mnie rozwalił "Co za skarpetkoza". Ucieszyłem się gdy Courtney zadebiutowała w grze. Niestety moje uradowanie minęło, gdy trafiła do drużyny Makiet. Choć miałem teraz faworytkę w tym teamie. Szkoda, że Żarówy nie postanowiły uwolnić Leshawny z sejfu. Walka "Państwa H" o otwarcie sejfu była super. Właśnie, dlaczego Duncan się za to nie wziął? A Harold? Czy przypadkiem nie otworzył zamka szyfrowego w Mistrzowie katastrofy? Na ceremonii ucieszyłem się z eliminacji Owena, oraz pozostania Courtney w grze. Rozumiem Justina i Lindsay, ale Beth i Owen? Nie no oczywiście. Można im tłumaczyć, że Courtney ma immunitet, ale oni i tak zagłosują na nią wiedząc, że nic to nie da. Wtedy też zorientowałem się, że nietykalni uczestnicy też mają prawo do głosowania (tak, bardzo wcześnie...). Teraz moi faworyci byli na wylocie, co sprawiło wzrost emocji u mnie. W Makietach: Beth jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Lindsay. Justin używa swojego wyglądu do uwodzenia ich, a nawet jeśli jego urok przestał działać na uczestniczki, to nadal jest ich przyjacielem. Courtney za to zdążyła wkurzyć całą swoją drużynę. Niedobrze. W Żarówach: Duncan znęca się nad Haroldem, oraz wyśmiewa się z Leshawny. Mimo, że Harold i Leshawna są teraz w konflikcie, to jednak stanęli by po swojej stronie. Po za tym Harold próbował dogadać się z Heather. Ta trójka mogła zagrozić Duncanowi. Bardzo niedobrze. Uwielbiam moment Courtney i Duncana na kolumnie. thumb|right|210px|W końcu Heather. Ale zawsze gdy obstawiałem jej eliminacje to zostawała, a gdy raz obstawiłem, że dostanie ostatni [[Pozłacany Chris|symbol bezpieczeństwa, to musiałą akurat odpaść.]] W Dzieci za milion dolarów mimo, ze Harold był w Żarówach, to kibicowałem Lindsay w walce. Wygrała, ale przegrała. Mimo to ucieszyłem się, bo jednak "Team Gaffers". Atmosfera w Żarówach była mocno napięta w tym odcinku i już chyba nikt się nie wspierał. I co, że Heather stanęła po stronie Leshawny. to było bardzo dziwne, bo one się nienawidziły. Na ceremonii odpadła Heather. W końcu, po tylu wyczekiwaniach. Ale tego się nie spodziewałem. W końcu Chris postanowił połączyć drużyny. To była chyba jedyna deska ratunku dla Courtney i Duncana, którzy popadli w konflikt z całą obsadą. Z drugiej jednak strony, gdy jedno z nich wygra, to reszta skupi się na tej drugiej osobę. thumb|left|210px|Sojusz facetów ratuje Duncana od eliminacji. Nie wiedziałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale jednak muszę podziękować Justinowi za założenie męskiego sojuszu. Również Beth, Lindsay i Leshawna założyły swój sojusz. A następnie Duncan przekonuje Courtney do głosowania na Leshawnę. Czyli mamy 3 głosy na Duncana (Beth, Leshawna i Lindsay), oraz 3 głosy na Leshawnę (Courtney, Duncan i Jusitn). Teraz wszystko zależy od Harolda. Patrząc na to, że on miał decydujący głos, już miałem zamiar żegnać się z Duncanem. Ale nie, dlaczego? Chciałem bardzo chciałem aby został jeszcze w grze. Ku mojemu (oraz Lindsay i Beth) zaskoczeniu, Duncan otrzymał ostatniego Pozłacanego Chrisa. Widocznie Beth i Courtney zrobiły Haroldowi wodę z mózgu, że ten zagłosował na swoją ukochaną. Dobrze, że doszło już do połączenia drużyn, bo jak sobie teraz myślę, to Żarówy w takim składzie jak jest teraz prędzej pożarli by się nawzajem. Obstawiałem, że to Lindsay zostanie księżniczka w Duma księżniczki, ale jednak Duncan przewidział przyszłość nazywając tak Courtney. Najciekawszy był według mnie moment, gdy Duncan i Justin walczyli o serce księżniczki Courtney. Ku mojemu rozczarowaniu, Courtney wolała Justina, ale przynajmniej parę razy zapłacił temu (najlepszy moment - wybicie zębów przez kopnięcie konia). Pogoń za smokiem była bardzo dynamiczna. Oczywiście spodziewałem się, że Harold stanie po stronie Justina. Ale przynajmniej dostał od niego drewnianym mieczem. W końcu jednak Courtney wygrała wyzwanie zrzucając Justina z wieży z kości słoniowej. Czyli tak naprawdę Courtney nic nie czuła do Justina?. Na ceremonii eliminacji zagrożeni byli Duncan i Justin. Patrząc na to jak Duncan był krytykowany w tym odcinku byłem przekonany, że odpadnie. No i Chris to nawet potwierdził, przez co stałem się smutny i zarazem zły. Ale jak się później okazało był to tylko żart ze strony Chrisa, co oznaczało, że na szczęście Duncan zostaje w grze, a Courtney nigdy nic nie czuła do Justina. thumb|right|210px|Mój ulubiony odcinek sezonu. Odcinek Poszlaka uznaję za najlepszy odcinek tego sezonu. Była zagadka kryminalna, zastawianie na siebie pułapek w celu uzyskania próbki DNA, oraz odcinek skupiał się głownie na "zamordowaniu" Chrisa. Pewnie uznacie zachowanie Courtney w tym odcinku za dziecinne. Mam tutaj na myśli proszenie o nagrodę, ale z drugiej strony. Chris, mogłeś w tym sejfie jeszcze trochę posiedzieć. Gdyby nie Courtney tak by było. Ucieszyłem się dlatego, że Lindsay wygrała wyzwanie, ale czy to Courtney zamordowała Chrisa? No raczej nie, zwłaszcza, że był całkiem ruchliwy jak na nieżywego. To Courtney rozwiązała zagadkę. A może Chris nie chciał przyznać Courtney zwycięstwa, bo musiał jej oddać chrupki serowe? Po za tym "Trochę znam się na pociągach, najprawdopodobniej w lokomotywie znajduje się maszynista". No co Ty Harold nie powiesz. A ja myślałem, że motorniczy. Ucieszyłem się gdy Lindsay zabrała Duncana do kina, ale to nie zmieniło mojego zdania na temat Courtney i Duncana. Nie widzę Duncana i Lindsay jako parę. Widać było, że jednak jemu nie spodobał się wieczór z Lindsay. Zwłaszcza tym jak wyładowywał swoją emocje w Reguła kołysania, tak jak Zniszczony aparat, gitara, czy bramkarz. Powrót Owena w tym odcinku był naprawdę niepotrzebny. I tylko po to by sabotować innych, aby Chris mu wypłacił nagrodę. Jak dla mnie jego występ niewiele zmienił. Również w eliminacji tego odcinka. Po za tym po raz drugi głosuje na Courtney wiedząc o jej nietykalności. Na ceremonii eliminacji ponownie Duncan jest zagrożony. Widać było u niego przerażenie. Lecz po raz trzeci udało mu się uniknąć eliminacji, dzięki rozkojarzonej Lindsay. Można powiedzieć, że w tym odcinku Duncan miał więcej szczęścia niż rozumu. thumb|left|210px|Nie, nie mogę na to patrzeć. Jak dobrze, że ich współpraca trwała zaledwie pół odcinka i stali się ponownie wrogami. Następny odcinek rozgrywał się w obozie Wawanakwa, niektóre wątki mi się spodobały inne nie. Walka bardzo przypadła mi do gustu. Zwłaszcza, że Duncan kierował Haroldem i miał okazje by go podręczyć. Niestety, ale wątek z przyjaźnią Duncana i Harolda... Nie, nawet... nie mogę. Na szczęście dzięki Owenowi ponownie stali się wrogami. Również nie rozumiem dlaczego Courtney chciała założyć sojusz z Beth, której tak nienawidzi? A nawet jeśli, to mógłby Duncan być w tym sojuszu? Można powiedzieć, że w tym odcinku Duncan i Harold, oraz Beth i Courtney zaczęli się dogadywać, ale tylko ta druga "przyjaźń" przetrwała do następnego odcinka. A dokładniej sojusz to był, który rozpadł się w kolejnym odcinku. W końcu odpadł ten patyczak Harold. Mimo to oczywiście, że będzie narzekał na 5 miejsce. A które Ty byś chciał? Zostałeś przegłosowany. Wyzwanie na temat szkolenia zwierząt. Widać było, że Beth jest faworyzowana w tym odcinku. Najlepsze momenty, to przefarbowania włosów Duncana na inny kolor, a kameleon zmienia na taki kolor, oraz jaskinia Szopów. Ucieszyłem, się z eliminacji Owena, oraz tego, że dwójka moich faworytach jest na podium (uznaję Courtney na trzecim miejscu, a nie Owena). Ale Courtney mogła zostać w Bunt w studiu. Była zarówno eliminacja w Dobry piesek, jak i jeden odcinek na dodatkową eliminacje. thumb|right|210px|MÓJ FAWORYT WYGRAŁ SEZON I MILION DOLARÓW. NAJLEPSZY SEZON EVER. Finał Beth vs Duncan. Raczej nie muszę mówić komu kibicowałem podczas finałowej rozgrywki. Oczywiście, że Beth. Nie no żartuję, Duncanowi rzecz jasna. Nie tylko dlatego, że był moim faworytem tego sezonu, ale mimo, że narobił sobie wielu wrogów, to dotarł do finału. Wygrał kilka wyzwań dla drużny, a Beth uznaję za najgorszą postać tego sezonu. W przeciwieństwie jednak do niego, Beth udało się wygrać po połączeniu drużyn. I o to ostatnie chwile przed ogłoszeniem zwycięzcy. Głosy na Beth, Duncan, Beth, itd. Explosivo, oczywiście dla podniesienia emocji. I w takim ważnym momencie mój dekoder odmówił posłuszeństwa, w najważniejszym momencie sezonu. Postanowiłem więc obejrzeć w internecie końcówkę finału. Okazało się, że zwycięzcą sezonu został Duncan. Byłem tym uradowany. Uznałem rzecz jasna tą wersje. Niestety dowiedziałem się, że w Polsce zostało wyemitowane zakończenie Beth, ale i tak się byłem szczęśliwy, że Duncan był w finale i wygrał w swoim zakończeniu. Tym razem nie natknąłem się na odcinek specjalny tak szybko, a obejrzałem go dopiero po Totalnej Porażce w Trasie, przez co początkowo sądziłem, że to odcinek specjalny TDWT, gdyż nie oglądałem go od początku, a natknąłem się na niego przypadkiem w TV. Prawdy dowiedziałem się pod koniec odcinka, gdy to Chris zapowiedział sezon z podróżą dookoła świata. Totalna Porażka w Trasie thumb|left|210px|Przygoda z Totalną Porażką w Trasie, właśnie się zaczyna. O Totalnej Porażce w Trasie po raz pierwszy dowiedziałem się z Wikipedii, gdzie znalazłem kilka informacji na jej temat. Moją największą uwagę przykuła obecność dwójki nowych uczestników. Alejandro i Sierry. Byłem ich ciekaw, i ciekaw tego, jak wyjdzie ich występ. Przyznam się, że początkowo myliłem Alejandro z Brady'm (chłopakiem Beth), ale to jeszcze zanim wyemitowano TDWT w Polsce. Nie mam już szczerze pojęcia czy nie spamiętałem imienia któregoś z nich, czy co. Koniec końców sezon zawitał do naszych telewizorów i podobnie jak dwa poprzednie, usiadłem i oglądałem. thumb|right|210px|[[Spoliczkowana Rewolucja, to pierwszy odcinek sezonu, jaki widziałem.]] Pierwszy odcinek sezonu jaki zobaczyłem to Spoliczkowana Rewolucja. Nie wiedziałem ile już odcinków minęło, ale moją uwagę przykuł brak Duncana. Wiedziałem, że musiał zostać wyeliminowany, ponieważ na Wikipedii, było podane, że jest zawodnikiem (tak, wiem, że tam można napisać co się chce, ale mniejsza o to). Moment w którym Heather dostała lanie od Leshawny, utkwił w mojej głowie. Kolejną rzeczą, która przykuła moją uwagę, to trzy drużyny. Szybko nauczyłem się ich składu i wybrałem faworyta. A raczej faworytkę, Courtney. Motyw śpiewania początkowo nie przypadł mi do gustu, ale z czasem się do niego przekonałem. Zdałem sobie również sprawę z klątwy DJ'a i miałem o niej zdanie podobne, do Leshawny. Po eliminacji Leshawny zdałem sobie sprawę z kolejnej rzeczy. Otóż w drużynie Zwycięzców zostały tylko dwie osoby, natomiast w pozostałych po pięć. Halo, coś tu jest nie w porządku. Dlatego ucieszyłem się, że Drużyna Zwycięzców wygrała kolejne wyzwanie i po raz pierwszy nie wyleci nikt z ich drużyny. Szkoda tylko, że Drużyna Amazonek była wtedy na wylocie, bo to im kibicowałem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu (i przede wszystkim uczestników), Heather. która otrzymała najwięcej głosów, została w grze. thumb|left|210px|Jakim cudem Zwycięzcy ponownie przegrali? W kolejnych odcinkach, również chciałem by Drużyna Zwycięzców nie robiła jedynie za kozłów ofiarnych, ale po eliminacji Lindsay przestałem mieć nadzieję. Został tylko DJ. Chris nie pozwolił mu przystąpić do żadnej z drużyn, choć potem zbratał się z Drużyną Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki. Ucieszyłem się z ich zwycięstwa, mając też nadzieje, ze Courtney nie odpadnie. I ponownie, brak eliminacji. Po kolejnym odcinku na Jamajce zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta drużyna była tylko po to, by wywalić ich na samym początku. Na szczęście tutaj Izzy w pewnym stopniu ratuje sytuacje i odpada przed DJ'em, dzięki czemu Ci nie odpadają jako pierwsza szóstka. A do tego co mi się najbardziej spodobało w tym odcinku, to to jak DJ uświadomił sobie, że jednak "ma" tą klątwę i zwierzęta zaczęły się pojawiać na bobsleju. thumb|right|210px|Co? Relacja [[Courtney i Duncan zniszczona?]] Odcinek Gdy widzę Londyn to..., był wielkim przełomem. Cóż, mój faworyt z poprzednich sezonów wrócił do gry. Byłem zadowolony z tego powodu i miałem nadzieję, na rozwój jego relacji (m.in z Courtney). Ale to co się odjaniepawiło, to przeszło moje oczekiwania. Jak twórcy mogli tak spartolić sprawę. Jeszcze przypadkowo Tyler, który się pojawił w pokoju zwierzeń, gdy Duncan i Gwen się całowali. Cała prawda wyszła na jaw i naprawdę byłem zły na Tylera. Duncana już nie lubiłem jak w poprzednich sezonach, a na Gwen też się trochę wkurzyłem. Cieszę się, że jednak Cody stanął po jej stronie i dał radę wygrać dla drużyny. Wątek może i ciekawy, ale wolałem gdy Duncan był z Courtney. Ucieszyłem się też gdy Duncan został w grze. Wiedziałem, po prostu wiedziałem, że ten Stażysta po coś stoi przy tych drzwiach. thumb|left|210px|Kibicowałem Courtney, podczas jej dogrywki z Gwen. Omawiając postacie. Najbardziej w tym sezonie polubiłem Courtney i Cody'ego. Nowe postacie nie przypadły mi do gustu. Sierra, wariatka, która nie dawała żyć Cody'emu i Alejandro, który szedł po trupach do celu. Serio, mało antagonistów polubiłem w serii, ale są wyjątki. Polubiłem również Heather, która była trochę milsza. Ale to i tak Heather, czyli najbardziej kojarzony antagonista w serii. Odcinek Z Archiwum 52, był bardzo ciekawy. Szczególnie spodobał mi się moment, jak Duncan ratując Tylera nazwał go "paplą". Bałem się eliminacji, Courtney czy Duncana, ale jednak odpadł Tyler. Tutaj Alejandro dostał plusa i mnie, że nie głosował na Duncana. Rozwijały się sojusze. Alejandro chciał omamić Courtney. Czułem, że coś jest na rzeczy i małe są szanse, że Courtney i Duncan wrócą do siebie, ale miałem nadzieję. Sojusze w drużynie Amazonek też mi się spodobały i chciałem by Heather stała po stronie Courtney. Jak było? Ona koniec końców wybrała stronę Gwen, ale ona i tak odpadła. Czemu Cody głosował na Sierrę? Cóż, są dwie opcje. Albo przez to, że został poturbowany przez Duncana (Btw, nie lubiłem tego konfliktu, ale on miał solidne podłoże), albo dlatego, że zawsze na nią głosował. Wątpię, czy w tym wypadku miał zamiar zrobić wyjątek. Ucieszyłem się, gdy Courtney wygrała z Gwen dogrywkę i kontynuowała grę. Sprawa została ponownie spartolona, gdy Duncan został uwięziony w torcie przez Courtney, gdy Ci byli w pierwszej klasie. thumb|right|210px|Duncan zostaje zdradzony, przez sojusz z Alejandro. Ale wróćmy na chwilę wstecz. Spodobał mi się pomysł na powrót w Podsumowanie: Po Bólu!, ale został on totalnie spartolony. Ja się psiakrew pytam, z jakiej racji, zadebiutowała Blaineley? Osoba, która ani razu nie miała styczności z żadnym wyzwaniem w Totalnej Porażce. Cóż, jedynym argumentem widzę tutaj taki, żeby Owen miał parę w wyzwaniu Bitwa nad Niagarą. Ale lepiej było wybrać np Izzy i wyjaśnić sprawę z Jamajki. Lecimy dalej. Wyzwanie z odcinka Chińska Bujda, było fajne i szkoda, że Courtney go nie ukończyła. No i na eliminacji jestem ni to zadowolony ni to nie zadowolony. Odpadły dwie skrajne różniące się z mojego punktu widzenia postacie. Courtney, która dostarczała emocji, smaku i humoru przez całą serie, oraz Blaineley, która była niemiłosiernie upierdliwa. Ale jedną wspólną cechę miały "Zrobiło się tutaj jakoś tak nagle cicho?" ~Cody. Mimo eliminacji Courtney, oglądałem dalej. W następnym odcinku, Duncan miał ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Został zdradzony przez swojego sojusznika. Swoją drogą, mógł odejść od niego wcześniej. Potem pobity przez Ezekiela, a na końcu wyeliminowany, a tym samym po raz pierwszy nie był najlepszym członkiem drużyny. thumb|left|210px|Heather przegrywa program w Polskiej wersji. Odstawiłem na chwilę Totalną Porażkę w Trasie, ale wróciłem do oglądania finału. Był bardzo ciekawy. Wyzwanie epickie i rywalizacja między finalistami również. W finale kibicowałem Heather, którą polubiłem w tym sezonie. Niestety, ale w Polsce wygrał Alejandro. A zakończenie z mojego punktu widzenia jest tak spartolone, że szkoda gadać. To i tak Heather wrzuciła kukłę do wulkanu, i co że jego. Osobiście uznaję zakończenie Heather. Po erupcji wulkanu, trochę się przeraziłem i nie wiedziałem co będzie z uczestnikami. Byłem trochę załamany, gdy okazało się, że nowy sezon ma być z nowym składem i obawiałem się, że nigdy nie dowiemy się, czy pierwsza obsada przeżyła wybuch wulkanu. Cóż, sezon póki co najgorszy ze wszystkich trzech, ale mimo to, przyjemnie się go oglądało i dostarczył sporo emocji. Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wyspy Mój wkład Rozbudowane strony= Lista stron napisanych przeze mnie. #3:10 do Obłędowa #Alejandro i Heather - (fabuła od Bitwa nad Niagarą) #Awantura przy grze w zbijaka #Beth - (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) #Beth i Courtney - (bez wstępu) #Beth i Heather #Bliźniacy to nie wszystko #Courtney #DJ i Szef Hatchet - (bez Podsumowanie II) #Chris i Courtney - (bez wstępu) #Chris i Ezekiel #Chris i Gwen #Chris i Owen #Chris i Sierra - (fabuła, bez Wasze regaty, obiektem moich żartów) #Chris i Stażyści #Cody - (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) #Cody Jr. #Courtney i Duncan - (Przegląd, Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie - Zamieszki na planie, Duma księżniczki) #Courtney i Gwen - (fabuła od Planu Totalnej Porażki) #Courtney i Harold - (bez części od Wielkie spanie do Podstawy musztry) #Courtney i Heather - (bez części od Awantura przy grze w zbijaka do Podstawy musztry #Domki #Duncan i Harold - (bez części od Miejsce takie sobie cz. 1 do Ekstremalna tortura) #Eliminacja (Totalna Porażka) #Eva #Gitara Trenta #Gorączka Scarlett - (fabuła) #Gwen i Sierra - (bez wstępu i galerii) #Gwen i Trent #Harold #Heather i Lindsay - (bez wstępu i ciekawostek) #Heather i Owen #Irena #Justin #Kanadyjska Królewska Policja Konna #Katie - (fabuła) #Katie i Sadie #Klątwa Zmumifikowanego Psa #Klif #Kłamstwa, szepty i jedna wielka nagroda - (wstęp i fabuła) #Kocham cię tłusta świnko - (bez wstępu) #Kocham cię, kocham twoje węzły #Komórka Chrisa #Konsola Sama #Koń #Kopalnia #Larry - (bez Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Lista odcinków Totalnej Porażki: Wariackiego Wyścigu - (wpisanie niektórych odcinków) #Loki - (fabuła) #Mewa #Mike i Zoey - (Totalna Porażka: Plejada Gwiazd) #Miś Nurek #Namiot z Buffetem #Naszyjnik Zoey #Niejadalne rybie ogonki Szefa Hatcheta #Noah #Oblechy Totalnej Porażki #Obleś #Obozowicze z talentem - (wstęp i fabuła) #Piosenki Elli #Pimâpotew Kinosewak #Playa De Los Przegranos #Plaża, upał i trudne zadanie #Podmuch z przeszłości - (wstęp i fabuła) #Porażko Miernik #Poszukiwanie kosmicznych jaj - (fabuła) #Prawnicy Courtney #Problemy Ma' Ma' Małpy #Psychopatyczny zabójca #Publiczna łazienka #Rzuć i szukaj! #Sadie - (Wyspa Totalnej Porażki) #Samolot Totalnej Porażki #Sierra - (Totalna Porażka w Trasie) #Smartfon Sierry #Sojusz Facetów #Sojusze Alejandro #Sojusze Camerona #Sojusze Justina #To jest dziura! #Toksyczna pianka przegranych #Tom #Trzy strefy i niemowlę #Tyler - (fabuła) #Uwaga, potwór! - (fabuła) #Waneyihtam Maskwak #Wideo goście Totalnej Porażki Podsumowanie #Więc, to jest moja drużyna? - (bez wstępu i części fabuły) #Wielkie spanie #Wszyscy i Beth - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Bridgette - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Cameron - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Chris #Wszyscy i Duncan - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Gwen - (bez wstępu) #Wszyscy i Justin #Wszyscy i Lindsay #Wszyscy i Shawn - (bez wstępu, Sugar i zombi) #Wszyscy i Sugar - (bez wstępu, Beardo i części Chrisa) #Wszyscy i Zoey - (bez wstępu) #Zabójcze Okonie #Zajączek DJ'a #Zamieszki na planie - (fabuła) |-| Dni wbicia co 1000 edycji= * 1000 edycji - 12.08.2014r. * 2000 edycji - 04.10.2014r. * 3000 edycji - 09.04.2015r. * 4000 edycji - 29.12.2015r. * 5000 edycji - 23.02.2016r. * 6000 edycji - 21.06.2016r. * 7000 edycji - 11.10.2016r. * 8000 edycji - 18.11.2016r. * 9000 edycji - 13.01.2017r. * 10000 edycji - 10.03.2017r. * 11000 edycji - 29.05.2017r. * 12000 edycji - 20.08.2017r. * 13000 edycji - 13.10.2017r. * 14000 edycji - 19.10.2017r. * 15000 edycji - 08.12.2017r. * 16000 edycji - 21.01.2018r. |-| Ranking Zabawy |-| Turnieje= 1.Turniej Postaci - Wyspa Wawanakwa 2.Turniej Postaci 2 - Wariacki Wyścig 3.Turniej Postaci 4 - Czarne Charaktery 4.Turniej drużyn 5.Turniej Postaci 3 - Finaliści 6.Turniej Relacji Inne |-| Top 10 remixerów= 1.Dj sTore 2.Dj Maxwell 3.Dj Ikonnikov 4.Emozioni Libere 5.Dj Azzurro 6.No Fast 7.Deejay Stella 8.Dr. Bass 9.Valo & Cry 10.Adeejay |-| Ranking występów= 1..Art 2..Anne 3..K1 4..Igor |-| Teleturnieje= 1.Grasz czy nie grasz 2.Przetrwanie 3.Lingo 4.Koło fortuny 5.Jeden z dziesięciu 6.Awantura o kasę 7.Milionerzy 8.Strzał w 10 9.Familiada 10.Daję słowo 11.Gra w ciemno 12.Wielki Poker 13.Jaka to melodia 14.Rosyjska ruletka 15.Gilotyna 16.Czy jesteś mądrzejszy od 5-to klasisty 17.Moment Prawdy Szablony Poniżej znajduje się lista szablonów z uczestnikami, drużynami itp których jestem fanem, bądź "nie-fanem". |-| Postacie= |-| Relacje= |-| Drużyny= |-| Wariacki Wyścig= |-| Zwycięzcy= Zobacz także Kategoria:Użytkownicy Kategoria:Administratorzy Kategoria:Biurokraci